Tease  REDONE
by madisonrox101
Summary: "What ever you're doing- Stop it." Finn said to Blaine. "Finn Hudson, I dont know what you're talking about"  He in fact knew exactly what Finn was talking about. Blaine/Finn !COMPLETELY RE DONE!


"Whatever you're doing- Stop it." Finn said to Blaine.

"Finn Hudson, I dont know what you're talking about" Blaine said shutting his locker and walking away from where Finn stood moments ago. He in fact knew exactly what Finn was talking about. Blaine swayed his hips down the hallway and could feel Finn burning holes into his ass with his eyes. The first time Blaine spotted Finn looking at him in an- inappropriate way, was once during Glee Club. He had just finished singing a song and looked around to room to catch everyone's reactions. Finn's was his favorite. Finn's mouth was hanging open, his teeth scraped against his bottom lip, and he kept squeezing his thighs together. Finn had _a thing_ for Blaine. So out of sheer boredom, Blaine was going to conduct an experiment, the Finn Hudson experiment

Trial 1.

Blaine knocked on the door of Finn Hudson's home. He was nervous, Finn could fly off the handle and punch Blaine in the face if he even implied that Finn might be gay, so he had to play it smooth, be a tease. When Finn came to the door he wore a light green bathrobe and navy blue house slippers. Finn was obviously surprised to see Blaine, judging by the way he was nervously stuttering.

"Blaine, What are you doing here-?" Finn tried his hardest to smile and not look like a complete idiot but was failing miserable at it. Blaine smirked at him and licked his lips slowly.

"I just wanted to stop by and give Kurt these jeans, they weren't accentuating my assets. Kurt thought that they would look great on him, so here I am." Blaine said and Finn let him into his home. He looked around the Hummel-Hudson home for any signs of life, but there hadn't seemed to be any. Which was perfect.

"I am thinking of losing some weight, maybe it wasn't the jeans, maybe it was me. I mean, I use a little work on my butt. My dad says that the exercise wouldn't kill me." Blaine said, then turned around to give Finn a good look at his rear end. Blaine shook his hips side to side for extra emphasis. When he turned to look at Finn, his eyes were glued to Blaine's ass and swallowing very often.

"A second opinion would be great, Finn" Blaine said simply, and then turned around to face the taller male.

"I think your ass is nice, Wait, that didn't sound exactly right."

Blaine pressed the jeans against Finn's chest and smiled widely.

"Thanks for the opinion, it means a lot." HE said finally, looking Finn in his dumb founded brown eyes and walking to the door to let himself out.

Trial 2.

Blaine saw Finn the next week looking sweaty and particularly delicious in the boys locker room. They had just finished playing flag football and luckily Blaine was in Finn's gym class. Behind Blaine's back was a box of candies. Jelly beans, cupcakes, lollipops and chocolates. He approached Finn with a smile on his face, he always caught Finn off guard-which is what Blaine wanted. Finn closed his gym locker and took off his knee pads. Finn glanced up at Blaine and didnt smile back.

"Hello Finn, you did a really great job out there. I mean- I didnt know you played football so well. You must show me how to play sometime." Blaine said with a kind voice. He cocked his head to the side and placed a hand on Finn's bicep. It was then that he had Finn's attention. Blaine took the treats from behind his back and Finn's eyes went wide. Kurt had always talked about Finn's sweet tooth, and how he could never deny a treat.

"Im raising some money for a new jar of hair gel I've been eyeing, would you like one?" said Blaine, licking his lips and giving Finn some puppy dog eyes. Finn cleared his throat the same way he did a week ago and looked Blaine straight in the eyes.

"I havent got any money on me right now" Finn had looked defeated. Blaine looked down at a chocolate cup cake and swiped some frosting off with his index finger and put the finger up to his mouth.

"You get a free one for good behavior. I saw you out there today Hudson, you were fantastic. All sweaty and working hard." Blaine said opening his moth and wiping the frosting on his tongue. Blaine could see where Finn's attention was, on the finger, in Blaine's mouth. Blaine watched Finn squirm and lick his lips furiously. He grabbed a cupcake from out of Blaine's box and bit into it. Finn rolled his eyes and groaned at the sweet treat. Blaine knew his cupcakes had that effect on people. A secret Anderson family recipe.

"You're frosting is delicious" Finn said, concentrating on the cupcake in his hands, practically having an orgasm right in front of Blaine and the rest of the boys in their gym class. Blaine felt a pang in his groin, apparently he was liking Finn eating things he's made. Blaine tried to remain calm and watch Finn devour the cupcake like a normal person, but the growing bulge in his gym shorts was making that complicated.

"I know Finn, I know" Blaine said before rushing out of the boys locker room with his treats and his normal clothes. He needed to get out of there, quick. Blaine was panicking. This wasn't the plan, he was only supposed to turn Finn on, not get turned on. It was a disaster, a nightmare. The plan was ruined, he would let his feelings get in the way and ruin everything.

"I cant give up just yet, this is important. This goes beyond all of my flirting skills and techniques. I have to nab Finn Hudson" Blaine said under his breath. Sure it was creepy of him to be strutting down the hallways with his gym clothes still on, his head hung low, but he'd have to deal with the weirdness. He had a job to do.

Trial 3.

After school the next day, Blaine had dance rehearsals. He had convinced Mike Chang to make himself and Finn dance partners for the tango. Our next song for regionals were is going to be a salsa piece, so everyone needed to brush up on their dancing skills. Blaine wasn't the best dancer, but he was pretty good with his hips. This was his advantage.

"Hello everyone, Salsa time!" said Mr. Shue. He pressed 'Play' on an iPod and salsa music flooded the auditorium. Mike called out all the dance partners and winked at Blaine when he called Blaine and Finn's names. Finn walked over to Blaine awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Finn was going to say something, Blaine knew it. But before he could, told them that there wasn't any time to spare and to start dancing. Finn started. He placed a hand on Blaine's waist and the other hand took Blaine's hand. Their hands fit perfectly and Blaine was feeling nervous. It was now that he realized how tall and handsome Finn was. He was very cute, with his small teeth and his big smile. Blaine wasnt supposed to be falling for Finn but it seemed like it was turning out that way.

"This isnt awkward is it?" said Blaine as he gotten his left foot stepped on again by Finn's gigantic feet. Blaine could admit that it hurt like hell, but he was trying to remain calm and trying his best to keep Finn calm too.

"Shit- No, not for me. Is it for you?" Finn asked stepping a little closer to Blaine. Blaine wasnt looking at the ground anymore, he was looking in Finn's eyes, concentrating on the brown orbs in front of him.

"Why would it be awkward for me?" Blaine responded almost immediately.

"Well, I know you like Kurt and I know you'd rather be dancing with Kurt-" Finn stated as if it was fact. Blaine almost laughed right in Finn's face. Blaine had no romantic interest in Kurt Hummel. They were just friends and that was it, Kurt was cute and nice and fashionable, but he just couldnt see them together.

"Im not interested in Kurt, I am interested in someone else." said Blaine smiling. He watched Finn's Adams apple bob as he swallowed. Mike Chang came between the two of them and instructed them on how to move a little sassier, a little sexier and that is what really set Finn off of his edge. At first, Blaine was confident that Finn would quickly pick up his pace under pressure- but it turned out to be the opposite. Even with their hips pressed against each other, their stomachs touching almost completely, Finn managed to step on Blaine's feet every other step.

"Do you need a ride home or something?" Finn asked when dance practice was completely over. Blaine was combing his hair back into its original position in the mirror back stage. He watched Finn in his reflection. Even though the tension was incredibly awkward, it was cute, Finn was cute. Every move Finn made was cute and original and full of consideration.

"Very sweet for offering, but I have a car, you've been inside of it actually." Blaine said. He turned around to see Finn nod his head and remember the time he caught a ride from Blaine one day after practice. Blaine wasnt into Finn back then so he coldly told Finn to get out when he reached their destination and drove off without saying goodbye.

"I remember it now, white range rover with all white interior?" Finn stated and Blaine was practically a tomato when he nodded.

"Nice. I'll see you in glee club Blaine."

When Blaine was in bed that night, he had decided that his little game with Finn was over. He was worn out, and tired of pushing something that might not even be true. Blaine realized that he could seriously hurt Finn, emotionally of course. He could lead him on, and break his heart, and confuse the hell out of this boy. Blaine knew Finn and Rachels status as of now, and maybe they would get back together. Blaine secretly didnt want them back together, but for the good of Finn's state of mind, Rachel was perhaps the best thing in Finn's life.

Finn chased after Blaine in the hallways. He was trying to do the right thing and avoid Finn like the plague but it wasnt working. More than half of Blaine's brain was telling him to turn around and talk to the guy, but the other parts of his brain were saying to leave him alone, it's what is right.

"Blaine, are you interested in me?" Finn asked honestly. Blaine finally stopped fast walking and turned around. Blaine had to get around this, had to tell Finn some kind of lie because he couldnt afford to be the one that ruins his entire life. His future, his relationships with his friends, everything. Blaine couldn't carry that weight.

"Of course, we're friends Finn-" Blaine said smiling. But the smile quickly faded when Finn interrupted him and told him to cut the bull.

"You've been flirting with me, teasing me pretty much. I dont exactly know what Im feeling right now, my brain is like rattled and just fucked." Finn tried to explain in a hushed voice. Blaine watched Finn's eyes look at everyone that walked past them, keeping a close eye for people he knew.

"I need you to not do this right now. Im trying really hard to not give into temptation Blaine, and it's really hard not to when you're flashing you butt to me at my doorstep and dancing with me. It's all been really nice I do admit, but it's too much." Finn said all in one breathe. Blaine knew this was going to get messy, feelings would be involved and it wouldn't just be harmless flirtation. Finn was looking at him now, his full attention on Blaine Anderson and he never wanted Finn's eyes to leave his own.

"Would giving in be such a terrible thing?" Blaine didn't even though what he was saying right now. This was past the Finn Hudson experiment; it was now the "I want to kiss and love Finn Hudson" experiment.

"Well, No."

"Then why don't you?"

"My head is fucked. Fucked all over the place and I don't know how to make it right again." Finn admitted and shifted awkwardly.

"Maybe I can help you with your head problem, and you could help me with my head fucked problem. We could help out each other." Blaine proposed. Blaine wasn't having too much of a head-fuckery problem, but it was a problem none the less. And all problems have solutions.

"I would like that." Finn simply stated, and smiled.


End file.
